toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theevina
Capitalization I was wondering if cog, toon, or doodle would be capitalized...... a user made a TON of capitalization edits, and I don't know if I should revert them..... Thanks, ~Lily ♥ 13:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) : Nope, not those words. Unless they start a sentence they must be lowercase. Theevina • talk 16:14, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thanks! And, uh, sorry about the whole capitalization thing. On some pages, the word is capitalized, and on some other pages, the same word is lowercase! Dimetrodongold (talk) 21:18, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Gallery improvements I noticed on the Cog building, Field office, and Cashbot Mint (and possibly others) galleries there are badly cropped/not cropped at all pictures. I was wondering if you'd like me to remove the bad ones and replace them with better ones? (I'm sorry, but messy images annoy the heck out of me.) ~Lily ♥ 18:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :I'll look into it. In the meantime, add the Template:BetterImage template to let people know you don't like the images on that pages. Theevina • talk 19:00, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Halloween theme Receiving a notice from Wikia, I see they are holding a contest for a Halloween-themed wiki, which the winning wiki will receive cover story promotion and one-month in the spotlights. I'm sure you received the message as well. I was wondering if you're up to this. If you are, then we can ask Toontask for some ideas for the design. I was hoping to have the design ready by Sunday, October 21st; if not, by Sunday, October 28th. :Sure, as long as it won't be a big hassle to undo. I'm not sure how much people on ToonTask really care about this place, to be honest. Theevina • talk 04:10, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll probably compile a list of pages, etc. on one of my sandboxes, and if so, feel free to add into it. Same here, though maybe one will have some ideas to give to us. I already have some suggestions in mind, such as: ::*An orange version of the header and footer (Test Toontown Wiki already has an orange background, we could adjust it to fit the header) ::*The same black background we used last time ::*Adjusted Main Page templates to fit theme (simply just editing Template:Header) ::*The siderail dotted borders to either black or orange ::*Theme designer stuff ::*Etc. ::Not sure about the logo. We could use the last one, or we can come up with an entirely new one. By entirely, I mean maybe just add pictures to it like a pumpkin on the side or bats, ghosts, etc. Some suggestions. :P :::Let's try everything as it way before. My memory is not all that good. Then I'll make adjustments as needed. I think my skills in Gimp have improved so I can modifiy things like the background image if we need to. Theevina • talk 17:57, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Go ahead and modify the background and other things. If I may, I'll go ahead and start adjusting the Main page templates and siderail stuff. :::::This is really frustrating. The stylesheets are so unorganized and I don't know why. Also, I really have to go soon. I hope you get the theme worked out. Thanks. Theevina • talk 23:49, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Toolbar & Other Things Hi! I'm Dent from the POTCO Wiki. I noticed your toolbar isn't displaying your custom image. Here's how to fix it. Change your current text .WikiaFooter .toolbar { to .WikiaBarWrapper { Also, I take it that you have noticed a significant decline in Toontown's livelihood. You've had that mega-patch stuck on the PTS for awhile, and no new updates are coming in, save for some rare bug fixes. POTCO is experiencing the same issue, and we have started a movement to change it. We started a professional petition that peacefully petitions DIMG to improve the game. We not only point out the improvements POTCO could have, but also point out how lucrative those changes could be. We have gotten very positive feedback from disney employees, although no official word from Disney themselves. If the petition does work, you should expect overall improvement in Toontown as well. Not trying to get you to support the petition or anything, just pointing out that it could benefit Toontown as well. : ) Thanks for your time. --''Dent--Talk'' 21:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) What should we do? A user recently made edits to all (or a good majority) of the gag pages, adding what level cogs that gag can destroy in one hit. Click here for example. I'm not sure if I should revert the edits, or leave it alone...... Thanks, ~Lily ♥ 14:35, October 28, 2012 (UTC) : Eh... we'll keep it, unless Bermuda decides otherwise. The point of the wiki is to make it friendly for others to edit anyway. I just wish he made it more clear that those numbers are when the gag is "maxed". Theevina • talk 17:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Things could go either way. If we're keeping it, the sentence could be better reworded, in its own section or subsection with as much details as possible, or in a section with all the general information (like this). Pictures You having being one of two administrators, and this question being one that I should be asking you or Bermuda, I want to know: Should these images be in the Cog HQ pages? Dimetrodongold (talk) 08:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) We removed those images because we didn't want to use any more images taken from their Toontown guide as it is uncreative of us among other things. Theevina • talk 14:35, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Furthermore, any images with watermarks (for example: File:BossBot HQ elevator.jpg, the "S" at the bottom-right corner) should not be used. We recommend you to use your own pictures without watermarks. However, there are some exceptions, such as images that can no longer be taken. Vandalism is removing all the content from pages, and adding curse words to others. Just wanted to let you know. ~Lily ♥ 12:58, November 12, 2012 (UTC) RE: Do you want to be an admin? Um..... sure? LOL In all seriousness, I'd be more than happy to help the Toontown Wiki by becoming an Administrator. However, I'm not very familiar with being an Admin. But I'm sure I'll learn as I go, yes? Also, I do have a "possible medical condition", and if it gets worse (I'm praying that it doesn't) I may have to go suddenly inactive for a few weeks - even months - depending on how bad. I'd like to thank both you and Bermuda for giving me this opportunity. Since day 1 I always wanted to be an Admin; that dream can finally come true. ~Lily ♥ 00:12, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey, Evina I wanted to know how you put those templates on your userpage? They are nice. I wanted to use some of them on my page. For example, I would like to use the "male" template, the "can't tell if this is a template or just a joke" template. (that was weird) So could you tell me exactly what code I type for a template? I would also like the "wizard 101" template. I LOVE that game. (That was random, I also need the random template.) Cwazyface is NOT Crazy, Maybe a little Cwazy though. Talk to me! Always available! My page. :You could just press "edit" to see the code (as long as you don't change and save anything.) The "can't tell if user template" is not a real template as I put it there for humor. You could copy it I guess. Theevina • talk 17:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to send a global message to all users on a wiki? :No, I'm not sure if that is possible. I don't have access to send mass emails to all the editors and it's impossible to edit every talk page. The best way to talk to everyone active is to create a blog post. Why did you want to know this? Theevina • talk 00:28, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Request for rollback status May I have rollback status? There's a lot of vandalism going on at this wiki, and I would like to be able to undo edits instantly. — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 03:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sadly, all users must meet the requirements posted on the Toontown Wiki:Request User Rights page. To be a rollback, you must be 30 days old on Toontown Wiki (you may start a request on December 30, 2012), never harmed the wiki, must be trustworthy, and have at least 250 "Main" edits toward your Toontown Wiki edit count. Also, be sure to check out our Staff Policy! Staff nav I created a navigation template for admins' userpages, and I want to put it on your page but its protected. So yeah, can you put it on for me? — [[User:Clubchloe1|'Clubchloe1']] - [[User talk:Clubchloe1|'Annoy me!']] ♥ ♥ 18:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Admin at my Wiki I made you and ToontasticToon212 admins of my wiki, even though you haven't even visited it yet. Create the profile you've been dreaming of at Land of Profiles, which is my wiki. Go check it out!